


Between The Cracks of A Concrete Wall

by ssfsteaklates



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dowoon the only dependable one, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Sungjin's soft spot, Younghyun is whiny and clingy, full of softness, soft bri, squint for Jaepil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfsteaklates/pseuds/ssfsteaklates
Summary: Younghyun looked up to a blurry image of a sky. It's been a long while hasn't it. This feeling, he was finally given a privilege to actually experience it once again.





	Between The Cracks of A Concrete Wall

"Hyung..."

"No!"

"it's only once"

"Nope"

 "But hyung..."

"I said no! Nuff said"

***Slams door***  

Younghyun threw himself onto the sofa next to where Dowoon was sitting and exhaled an exasperated sigh. This scene was not new to Dowoon. He had witness the same scene over and over for the past few weeks. Both of his hyungs strong headed, stubborn and neither refused to give in to the other. He just wasn't sure why he was the one always witnessing these happenings. _Maybe I should try to go out of the house more_

"Am I asking for too much Dowoonie? I'm only asking him to do it once. Only once."

He buried his head into the crooks of Dowoon's neck, arms making their way around his waist seeking warmth to soothe the longing ache. Dowoon began to play with Younghyun’s hair, hoping the gentleness will help to calm the sulking boy. He knows his hyung was gonna be fine soon and just needed this short sulking session before he gets back up again.

"Only once" Younghyun mumbled.

 "WE ARE BACK!! AND GUESS WHO TREATED ME ICE CREAM"

"Didn't I tell you not to go boasting around like that Wonpil-ah! Oh, what is this? Brian you ok?"

"You asked him again didn't you hyung? He said no again didn't he?"

Younghyun nodded, head still pressed up against the back of Dowoon's shoulder. Wonpil passed all the bags he was holding to Jae and rushed to Younghyun side giving him a tight warm hug

"Awwwe Younghyunie hyung, it's okay. It'll be okayy"

"Why is it so hard to get him to say yes Pillie? Am I asking for too much?"

"Are you gonna give it up then Brian?"

"What? NO! Hyung, you know I'm never gonna stop until he says yes."

"Then why are you whining about it right now?"

"Why can't I? It still hurts when he says no okay. But I can't give in! I know he'll say yes! I just know it"

"Is it really worth all this though?"

Youghyun glared at him. Dowoon had his hands covering his mouth. Wonpil had both of his palms on his chest. All three looking at Jae like he just said the most absurd thing in the world.

"Hyung, how could you say that!"

And with that a pillow made its way towards Jae's face.

 

 

"Hey, can I come in?"

Dowoon was peering through and entered the older’s room when he received a nod as a reply. He gently made his way and sat on the chair spinning it to face the elder who was lying on the bed, tossing and playing with a stress ball.

"So, I take that you've heard all that shiz outside..."

_Nods_

"Hyung, is it really that big of a deal? Can't you just give in and do it for him once? Don't you feel bad for him always havin-"

Sungjin stop tossing his stress ball and that got Dowoon to stop. He let out a heavy sigh, sat up and faced dowoon. The maknae gulping out loud, kind of afraid for himself if he was about to receive the wrath of his hyung.

"It not that easy" Sungjin whispered out.

"Huh?"

"IT'S.NOT.THAT.EASY"

"What's not easy? All you have to do is say yes and-"

"You don't get it!"

Sungjin scratched his head out of frustration and drown his face into the depths of his palm. Dowoon just sat and wait. He was confused as heck but he knew his hyung was about to finally let it all out.

"I- I can't. Not yet"

_Yet?_

"Do you know how hard it has been for me having to say no to him every single time especially when he does that whiny needy puppy voice he does and oh the pout urgh gawd I so weak for those luscious lips when he pouts and those eyes how dare he gives me those teary shining beautiful eyes towards me while looking all needy like that till I almost broke so many times just because of that but I can't I need a little more time to make it perfect why can't he just wait a little bit more and let me complete this surprise plan I have for him"

Sungjin was catching his breath looking up to see the maknae gawking at him.

"Hyung..."

"OMAIGHAAAaaaaddd"

"Shhhhhh"

Right outside, eavesdropper Wonpil and Jae were having their palms over each other mouth trying keep one another from screaming out from what they've just heard and in the moment of excitement they rushed silently into Wonpil's room opposite with arms linked together.

 

 

“Hyung, there’s someone waiting for you outside. He’s standing by the red scooter”

Younghyun looked up to Dowoon in confusion.

“Who? Why can’t they just come up here?”

“I don’t know. He just told me to get you to go down. So will you just go down now!”

Dowoon pushed his hyung out not really knowing how to convince him to go willingly without much questions. He watches as Younghyun stood, looking a little lost but eventually made his way towards the elevator. Younghyun was still confused but lowkey excited. He couldn't help his accelerating heartbeat as he approaches the red scooter, a familiar figure standing beside it. He jogged towards him, too eager to find out and broke into a wide smile when Sungjin turns and held out a helmet to him. He wanted to kis- hug Sungjin right then and there. But he held his squeal as he took the helmet putting it on, wide smile still evident on his face. Sungjin chuckled as he watched Younghyun struggled with the helmet. He took a step forward slapping away Younghyun’s cute lil chubby hands and buckled the helmet for him. As if his smile couldn't get any wider Younghyun’s eyes were barely even seen as Sungjin made sure the helmet was secure. He just shaked his head and proceed to start the scooter. Younghyun however did not miss the growing smile appearing at the corner of the older’s lips and followed to settle himself behind him. He placed his hands lightly on Sungjin’s shoulders still a little wary of his hyung's sensitivity to skinship.

"Kang brah, you better find a better position to hold tight" Sungjin smirked at him as he revved up the engine, taking off as Younghyun shouts about "go go Go!"

His hands immediately making its way around Sungjin waist, hugging him tight.

 

 

When Sungjin parked the scooter, it took a whole lot of convincing to get Younghyun to let go of him so they could climb off and head to the next destination. Sungjin took off his helmet, tousled his hair a little and turned only to face a toothy grinning boy standing with his helmet still intact. He let out a chuckle and helped the boy out of it, ruffling his hair making the younger giggle. But it abruptly turned into a gasp when Sungjin grabbed his hands, intertwining their fingers and pulled him along as he starts walking towards the beach.

"Come on, we don't want our food to get too cold"

Youghyun stumbled along behind with a blush creeping to his cheeks. He gripped a little tighter and blushed a little redder when Sungjin squeezed it back. His heart was already soaring from the ride and the hand holding that he feels like he was gonna combust when the picnic set up came into view. Sungjin tugged him down to sit at the mat sprawled with most of his favourites instant food and there’s even a cup of Ice Americano! He felt his eyes stinging, tears on the bridge of flowing out but the smile was still ever etched and honestly his cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling too much. There's another squeeze on the hand before he felt the other loosening his grip, Younghyun almost held it tight not wanting to let go if wasn't for the soft caress he felt on his cheeks. Reluctantly he lets go and Sungjin rewarded him with a cup of Iced Americano.

“You haven't had em for the day right?”

Sungjin ruffled Younghyun’s hair again as their fingers brushed one another. _Ahhh I can't handle this sweetness_. His neck and cheeks were going full red. Cheeks puffed out from the wide smile that can’t seem to disappear. He took a sip as he watches Sungjin reaching out for the ramen placing them nearer to them. Pulling the chicken a little closer, rearranging all the other snacks. When he was satisfied, he sat back facing Younghyun, smiling ever so dashingly to him

"Let's eat shall we"

 

 

"Thank you"

Sungjin looked at the younger, surprised by the sudden comment but gave him a sweet smile when it registered to him what Younghyun had just said. They had finished the food while talking about anything and everything. Laughing at nothing while their eyes speaks all the words they've yet to say out loud.

 "You planned all this the whole time I was whining and annoying you didn't you?"

Sungjin just gave him that side smile he does so effortlessly. Youghyun felt his chest tightens and hid his face in between his thighs. Again he felt the soft touch of Sungjin playing with his hair for the nth time just today but when the hand that was comfortably on his head smoothly moved down to his shoulders, Sungjin pulled him into a side embrace, resting his head on Younghyun's. 

"Care for you, I always will"

Younghyun mewls at the rare confession, circling his arms once again around Sungjin, pressing his cheeks that was starting to be stained by the overjoyed moist flowing without control but the smile was still there. Sungjin placed a soft kiss on Younghyun’s head and starts to caress his arm as they sat continuing to enjoy the serene atmosphere.

"Oh, but hyung you know what will make this day perfect?" 

Younghyun suddenly whipped away from the embrace and faced Sungjin with a mischief smile. Sungjin cocked his eyebrows towards the still teared stain younger.

"This wasn't perfect enough for you?"

"No no no. It's perfect. Everything today was simply perfect but do you know what will make it perfect perfect like a cherry on top perfect? Like the last slurp of the ramen perfect?"

Honestly, Sungjin was scared to know but seeing the smile of the boy in front of him, knowing he'll do anything to keep it there, Sungjin prompt him to say what he had in mind.

"Give me a piggyback ride"

Sungjin, stumped, stared at the younger with wide eyes but quickly soften up when he saw a crack in Younghyun's smile. He let out a sigh, pinched the younger’s cheeks before getting up, hand reaching out to him. Younghyun let out a squeal as he grabbed a hold of Sungjin hopping about in excitement making the elder chortle. He wasted no time to jump onto Sungjin shouting out loud "LET'S GO!"

 

 

Younghyun looked up to a blurry image of a sky, a serene smile ever so evident. It's been a long while hasn't it. This feeling, he is finally given a privilege to actually experience it once again. He doesn't get it often but the rare occasion to be spoiled and dotted like this especially by this one hyung that was carrying him on his back right now made it worth the wait. Made him appreciate every little details, every little moments even more. Today was definitely one of those days he'll forever cherish. Younghyun rested his head on Sungjin’s shoulders, heaving out a satisfied sigh that made Sungjin snorted.

 "Are you actually that happy to be carried like this Younghyun?"

_Nods_

"This, today, everything and more" he whispers as he tightens his hold on Sungjin. He saw in the corner of his eyes, a smile weaving its way on Sungjin and suddenly he was jolted up. Sungjin began running, making Younghyun screamed as he was taken by surprised but laughter soon ensued as Sungjin spin them around.

 

 

"Younghyun, we are here. You need to let go now" 

They've just reached back to their building. Sungjin has safely parked and stop the engine but Younghyun was still back-hugging him, refusing to let go. Instead Younghyun simply tightens his embrace even more, squishing his cheeks onto Sungjin's back.

"no.."

Younghyun knows. He knows Sungjin knows too. He doesn't want to end it and though it's not vocalised he knows Sungjin doesn't want it too.

"Hey, come on. We have to get off now."

"I don't want to"

Sungjin sighed. What was he gonna do about this cute clingy baby of his.

"I'll let you hold my hands until we reach the apartment"

Younghyun perked at that but slumped back, placing his head on Sungjin's shoulder his hands still locked securely right on Sungjin’s soft tummy. 

"Can we hold hands while I back hug you?" He asked with the tiniest voice he can mustered out.

"What? Is that even possible? How are we supposed to walk like that?"

Younghyun made some tiny whiny protesting noise until Sungjin finally gave in. _Only for today_ he thinks to himself but deep inside he knows this won't be the last of it.

"Alright alright. We'll do it your way. But you have to let go for a short while for us to get off"

Sungjin let out a chuckle when he felt Youghyun grabbed the end of his jacket instead of fully letting go. Ahh this boy, really makes it hard for Sungjin not to squish those cheeks. Sungjin booped the younger's nose when he turns to unbuckle his helmet for the last time that day. Younghyun, like previously he did, admired the man in front of him with a wide smile, feeling the ever calmness whenever he's around Sungjin. The moment Sungjin turned to place the helmet, Younghyun immediately stuck himself to his back almost making Sungjin yelp due to the force.

 

 

"We're home"

"Welcome back" they heard the familiar deep voice of their maknae from where the living room was.

"Alright Younghyun, we're home you need to let go now"

"Do I have to?" Dowoon heard Younghyun whine taking a peek at the two hyungs that just came in. Well, this was certainly a sight he doesn't get to see often. Younghyun back hugging Sungjin with their hand intertwined. _Did they actually walk in that position?_

"Can I hold you a little longer please" Dowoon saw Sungjin shakes his head and whispered something to Younghyun which made the younger smile bashfully as he slowly lets go of his tight embrace. Sungjin gave him a lil squeeze before letting go of his hands.

"OMG HYUNG! WE FORGOT TO TAKE PICTURES TODAY!" As if all rational thoughts starts to work as soon as their skin were unattached to one another. Younghyun crouched down burying his face in his hands thinking about the missed chances of all the cute photos he could or would have taken.

_How adorable_

Both guys jumped when the door suddenly opened up wide and came in Wonpil and Jae with a smug smile.

"Well lucky for you, we are here to save your almost perfect day!"

"May we indulge you to our hard work for the day"

Jae handed Younghyun who's standing beside Sungjin the DSLR in his hands and on the display screen was a photo of them at the beach where they had their picnic. It was a capture of Sungjin feeding Younghyun a slice of gimbap. Younghyun smiled at the sight of it however it was a different story for the guy beside him who was fuming, neck red

_is that anger or is that shyness_

"How- Did the two of you followed and spied on us the whole day!?"

Both Wonpil and Jae nodded proudly but Dowoon sees Jae slowly reaching out for Wonpil's arm and oh how he knows what's gonna happen next

"YOU GUYS ARE DOOMED!"

"YEEEET" Wonpil screeched along as Jae pulled him making a dash out, Sungjin following close on pursuit. Younghyun was still holding onto the camera, a smile plastered on his face as he made his way to the couch where Dowoon was (did Dowoon ever left the couch?)

"Wanna Look through it with me?"

"Sure why not"

**Author's Note:**

> Please, there was so many Sungbri content lately I'm so soft T.T


End file.
